Hontou Arigato
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: chapter3. Setelah seminggu di rumah Sasuke, tidak aad perubahan apa-pun! Akatsuki mulai bergerak! Dan pdaa akhirnya...Naruto berubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali, tetapi...
1. Chapter 1

Selamad Soreh semuanya!

Saya mendapat inspirasi ini setelah

Menanam ranjau di WC! Huwahaha *disambit*

Saya mencoba menulis ini dalam waktu 30 menit!

Ayo mulai!

Disclaimer: Tuan Kishiii!!! Plis, minjem Naruto yak!

Tite Kubo minjem Lagunya bentar! *gue benci lo!-ditabok-*

-Hanya untuk ngisi waktu luang! *sapa nanya!*

Fic ini berjudul

*jeng!*

-- Hontou arigato!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hito tachini_

_Higoro no omoi wo kometa_

_RHAPSODY_

_APPRECIATION no kimo chi yo todoke!_

_Itsumo arigato_

_Hontou arigato_

_Tatoe doko ni ittate kimi no_

_Sanzai ni kanza shiteru yo!_

_

* * *

  
_

Konoha, siang hari. Dipinggir jalan telihat 2 orang berbentuk manusia setengah dewa…! Sori—manusia ajah! Yang tampak meributkan sesuatu..

" Naruto berubah jadi kucing!!! "

" EHH!!! "

" Ssst!! Berisik lo ah!"

" Kok bisa?"

" Semuanya gara-gara Kakashi-sensei!!"

" Kakashi-sensei suka buat masalah nih!"

" Emang udah cetakan kakashi-sensei dari sononya!"

" Lo kira kue! "

" Ngajak ribut lo ya! "

" Gak usah sok deh! Gue bekep mati lo!"

* * *

*Kita akhiri saja bagian ini! Ayo kita beralih ke daerah lainnya yang juga masih rumah sederhana dipinggir Konoha*

* * *

"KAKASHIII!!!!!!"

" I—ruka! Jangan menyalahkan aku! Ini diluar kemampuanku! "

" Kalau kamu tahu begitu! Ya jangan kamu lakuin!! "

" Kan aku bukan Tuhan! Mana aku tau begini jadinya!! "

" Begini-begini! Pokoke aku gak mau tau! Balikin gak anak-ku! "

" I-ruka~ so meaannn! "

" Mau nangis! Terserah kamu! Mau mewek! Kagak ngurus! Balikin kagak! Kalo enggak aku sebarin apa sih yang ada dibalik masker kamu! "

" …huaaa!.... "

* * *

*Cukup! Kita jalan lagi kebagian lain dari Konoha yang juga sedang histeris gara-gara masalah aneh ini*

* * *

" Sensei! "

" Lee! "

" Sensei! "

" Lee!"

" Sensei! "

" Le- aduh! Sapa yang nimpuk nih? "

" Cukup kagak! Orang lagi sibuk lo malah maen adegan yaoi yang menjijikan disini! "

" Sapa lo? Emang ada mas-alah apaaannn?? "

" Dasar alis tebel! Gue author disini! Naruto berubah jadi kucing! doi kagak bisa balik jadi manusia lagi gara-gara Kakashi-baka! "

" Naruto berubah jadi kucing? "

" Iya! Congek lo ya? "

" Gara-gara Kakashi? "

" Iye sensei budeg! Ini nih yang namanya guru budeg muridnya congek! "

" WUAH! Naruto melakukan latihan yang tidak biasa! "

" Uapa? Apa maksud lo? "

" Kakashi mau melewatiku yah! Kagak bisa! Ayo Lee dengan semangat masa muda! "

" AYO! Guy-sensei! Ubahlah aku jadi kucing! Ini baru namanya latihan! Aku masih belum boleh kalah dari Naruto! Semangat masa muda! "

" Huwahahaha! Lee! Baiklah kita mulai ya! "

" Berubah ajah lo pada jadi Kacung!"

* * *

*Capek… ayo kita beralih kebagian tengah Konoha yakni kantor Hokage*

* * *

HENING…

SENYAP

--Tuut

" Sapa nih yang kentut!"

" Si author tuh!"

" Kagak! Jangan pitnah gue Sasuke! Lo kan yang kentut tadi!"

*Author ditabok massal*

" Uhf… Jadi gara-gara ini, Kakashi kamu gak bisa ngelakuin misi?"

" Iya Tsunade-sama"

" Jangan nge-lez! Kamu Kakashi! Semua ini gara-gara kamu!"

" Diam Iruka… karena kamu yang melakukan semua ini kamu juga yang harus merawatnya sampai ia kembali, Kakashi!"

" UAPA! Kagak bisa Tsunade-sama! Dia ini orangnya jorok! Masa anak-ku mau dirawat oleh orang ini???!!"

" Uehh… Iruka ja'at!"

" Sakura ajah ya!"

" Kagak bisa sensei! Mak-ku alergi kucing…!"

" Ahh!!! Gimana nih! Sapa yang mau ngurus!?"

" Gue!"

" Lo itu author! Udah ditabok juga masih balik juga! Mau-di Shanaroo yak?"

" Ampuunn!! Ampun mbah!"

" Jadi sapa nih yang mau ngerawat anak-ku!!"

HENING

SUNYI

-- hatiku sedih… hatiku gelisah…. ( Woi ini Naruto! Bukan petu-alang-an Sherina! )

HENING

" Aku mau…"

*bukan lagunya duo maya ya!*

**TBC**

_**To be continued --bukan nama penyakit**_

_**

* * *

**_--Garing ya ceritanya...

--GOMENNASHAII!!!

Yay!! Abizz ceritanya! Abiz!

Ya-ya akuh tau kalo ini ancur-ancuran

Yay!!

Maafkan sayah!

Sayah tau!

Ampun!

Jangan timpuk saya pake Tabung Gas!

Ampuunnn!!!

Gak tau kenapa ide ini keluar gitu ajah setelah pusing

waktu ngetik cerita Shirou yang laen.

AMPUN!

Tapi jangan lupa direpiuw ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

Konbawa ne Minna-san!

Sayah mulai lagi cerita ancur-ancuran

**Maafkan sayah**! ( Tapi sayah suka banget nulisnya! )

Maaf-maaf!! Jangan marah pada sayah! Sayah emang udah gila!

Gila-gara--gara UN si-alan ituh!!!

Hiks-hiks~

**Disclaimer** : Tuan kishi! *nyembah2-dibacok-*

-- Tite Kubo-Gue pinjem lagu lo bentar *Gue benci Lo!-digampar pake sendal*

Berdasarkan sebuah doujin yang yang bertitle Yukimachiya

dari sebuah situs ternama.

--Tapi jalan critanya punya Shirou!!

Wokeh!

Kita mulai ajah!

Another Chapter from **Hontou Arigato**!

* * *

Ikuze!

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hito tachini_

_Higoro no omoi wo kometa_

_RHAPSODY_

_APPRECIATION no kimo chi yo todoke!_

_Itsumo arigato_

_Hontou arigato_

_Tatoe doko ni ittate kimi no_

_Sanzai ni kanza shiteru yo!_

* * *

"Mew…"

Warnanya Orange menyolok.

Seutas pita dengan bel kecil mengikat dilehernya.

Matanya biru terang.

Badannya kecil dan mungil.

Ia seekor kucing dengan telinga besar dan ekor panjang.

Seekor kucing diatas pohon.

Seekor kucing dipangkuan seorang pria yang sedang duduk diatas pohon dengan santai. Pria itu menghela napas.

" Bodohnyaaa… Usuratonkachi… bisa-bisanya berubah kayak gini Cuma karena jurus Obralan-nya Kakashi… "

Matanya menerawang jauh. Sementara si Kucing dengan melihatnya dengan heran lalu mengerang tenang penuh tanya.

" Mew? "

* * *

*Kita mulai plesbek*

--Bertempat disebuah tanah latihan dipinggir desa Konoha.

" Wokeh! Eperibodi latihan kita hari eneh adalah Menjadi mata-mata ato bahasa kerennya, Spying "

Si Pala Ubanan itu berkata santai kepada murid-muridnya yang udah nungguin dia dari tadi –biasa telat dan alesannya macem-macem. Lalu memperhatikan dengan menahan tawa, ekspresi setiap wajah muridnya.

-Haruno Sakura " Spying, eh? Enaknya bareng Sasuke-kun! Iya nggak Sasuke-kun! Bareng aku ajah yak! "

-Uzumaki Naruto " Spiying? Piying-piying? Piying tuh penyakit kan? Ituloh yang bikin pusing! -itu mah puyeng!- Kagak enak! Enakan latihan jurus baru! Eh, sakura-chan! Mendingan kencan bareng aku! Ntar aku traktir ramen deh! "

DUAK!!

-Uchiha Sasuke " Hn… Spying… Hn-Hn… Ohok-ohok "

" Wokeh! Cukup ngobrol-ngobrolnya! Kitah mulai ajah! Spying adalah teknik dasar dari sebuah misi, hal yang paling penting dalam menjalankan sebuah taktik untuk mendapatkan informasi. Terkadang kita tidak perlu melakukan adu bogem tapi cukup dengan mata-matai. Spying dapat mengurangi angka kematian dalam sebuah tim. Karena itu latihan ini sangat penting bagi ninja! "

Si Pala Ubanan menarik ingusnya yang keluar dari kuping lalu mulai berkata-kata nyerocos kagak jelas.

" Terkadang dalam mata-mata ato bahasa gaolnya Spying, kita memerlukan penyamaran. Penyamaran tersebut haruslah sangat sempurna dan hebat sehingga bisa mendekati musuh tanpa disadari, bukan hanya dengan menghilangkan keberadaan cakra. Tapi menjadi sesuatu yang ada tapi tidak disadari atau dihiraukan keberadaanya. Misalnya merubah wujud menjadi sesuatu! Coba kalian tebak! Sebaiknya berubah menjadi apa dalam penyamaran?"

Tanya Kakashi si Pala Ubanan seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah murid-muridnya yang sedang guling-gulingan ditanah.

-Sakura-si Pala pink " Jadi Bunga! Bunga-kan bagus! Kita berubah ajah jadi bunga! Apalagi kalo bunga itu dikasih ke-cewek! Iyakan Sasuke-kun!"

-Naruto-si Pala Kuning " Kita berubah jadi ramen ajah! Ramen kan enak!! Daripada bunga mendingan ramen! Ntar kukasih deh Sakura-chan!! "

DUAKK!!

-Sasuke-si Pala Item " Bodoh! Mana ada penyamaran kayak gitu! Penyamaran paling sempurna pasti berubah jadi… U-L-E-T!! "

Cengok.

Anjrot.

" GYAHAHAHAHA! Parah lo Sasuke-teme!! Parah! Pikiran lo cetek banget!! Huuu!!! Otak lo dimana? Di dengkul yak?? Wajar ajah! Pasti udah geger otak sejak dulu! " Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan congek dari kuping seraya menunjuk kearah si Pala item.

" Diem Lo Usuratonkachi! Lo malah lebih parah! Masa berubah jadi ramen! Bisa-bisa lo dimakan!! " Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan kasar sedikit menekan pada ucapannya, pipinya ber-Blushing ria.

Mulai lah perang dunia ninja ke-4.

" Yare-yare… Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Berhenti kagak! "

Kakashi mengeluarkan Doujutsunya dengan sigap kedua rival berat itu terdiam dan kembali ke alam masing-masing. Alam tumbuh-tumbuhan.

" Wokeh… Naruto! Coba Kamu berubah jadi kucing! " Ungkap Kakashi dengan serius. Naruto menanggapi Kakashi tak kalah serius, duarius malah!

" Aye-aye sir! Aye berubah ya Nyak! "

Tangannya membentuk segel Ninjutsu. Lalu terdengar satu teriakan dan segumpal asap tebal.

HENGE!!

Keluar dari gumpalan asap tebal, seekor kucing kecil dengan warna Orange terang.

"Mew" –bagaimana sensei?

" Yep-Yep penyamarannya udah sempurna Naruto! Tapi… Kamu masih punya Sense of Human! " Ujar Kakashi sok ke-inggerisan.

" Kamu teh kagak bisa berubah jadi kucing yang sempurna! "

Kakashi menyodorkan sesuatu didepan wajah Kucing Naruto.

" Like this… "

RAMEN!!!

Naruto dengan cepatnya menghampiri mangkok ramen yang ditaruh Kakashi dilantai tanah. Lalu makan dengan menggunakan sumpit yang tersedia diatas mangkok.

-- Pertanyaan Besar! Dari manakah Kakashi mendapat Ramen tersebut?

" BODOHNYA!!! "

Kakashi langsung menarik leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya menjauhi mangkok Ramen yang tergeletak pasrah diatas tanah.

" Kamu dengan mudahnya menunjukkan kelemahan seperti ini! Bodoh! Seharusnya kamu sadar kalau kamu itu ninja! Yah… "

Naruto sedikit menggeliat dipegangan Kakashi.

" Kamu harus menghilangkan sifat manusia…Cara itu akan menghilangkan sense kalo kamu tuh manusia dengan cara Hipnotis-tis-tis "

Jari telunjuk Kakashi yang tidak mencengkram Naruto menyentuh Dahi penuh bulu si Kucing Bule.

" Naruto, Please hold on for a little while. "

Lalu terdengar beberapa mantra yang dikomat-kamitkan oleh Kakashi.

" Tatap mata saya…"

-Emang lo Dedi Buser? Sergap? Patroli?

-- Sakura dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya melihat dengan diam, memandang Naruto cermat dan teliti.

Naruto sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandangannya, lalu dengan santai melompat dari pegangan Kakashi. Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah bulu dan memain-mainkannya dihadapan Naruto. Tanpa diduga Naruto menanggapi bulu tersebut layaknya seekor kucing, ia menggapai-gapai bulu yang dipegang Kakashi dengan lincah.

" Lihatkan! Dia beneran jadi kucing dengan sempurna! Ini baru namanya menghilangkan Sense of Human! " Kata Kakashi sombong dan kembali memegangi leher Naruto.

--Sakura " Imutnya! "

--Sasuke " … Naruto… Bodoh! "

" Wokeh! Sekarang waktunya balik lagi jadi setan- eh manusia!"

Kakashi si Pala Ubanan menjentikkan tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

-1 menit

-5 menit

" Mew!! "

Si Kucing Bule bermain sambil mengejar-ngejar seekor belalang yang terbang dihadapannya.

HYUUU…. *angin berhembus diantara Kakashi dan muridnya*

" Ahahaha…"

Kakashi tertawa garing sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan tangan.

" SENSEI!!!!"

Kedua muridnya tampak histeris semantara Kakashi masih tertawa garing.

" Mew! "

*Abiz udah plesbeknya*

* * *

" Haa… sekarang aku yang harus nge-rawat kamu… Dobe "

Pria itu menghela napas seraya menatap Kucing di Pangkuannya. Tangannya yang pucat memegangi kedua pipi si Kucing Bule dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Dobe… kamu tidak menyukai waktu akuh menyentuhmu seperti ini kan? "

Kucing itu menjilati Jari pria itu yang berada disudut mulutnya perlahan.

" Naru-to "

Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan si Kucing Bule.

Sedikit mencium bibir si Kucing dengan perlahan.

" Mew… "

Suara si Kucing memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

" There's no way he's turning back, huh… "

Matahari tenggelam di Ufuk Timur dengan anggun. Meninggalkan siluet merah disisi awan-awan yang berarak lembut disekitarnya. Hari telah menjelang itu meloncat turun dari pohon, dipunggungnya bertengger nyaman seekor kucing. Berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

" Well…"

Pria itu berhenti didepan sebuah kawasan elit di Konoha.

" Welcome to Uchiha Manor, Dobe…"

Pria itu tersenyum licik. Seraya memandang si Kucing dengan Tajam dari sudut matanya.

" Lets Start…"

Uchiha- Uchiha Sasuke memegang pintu gerbang dan membukanya perlahan.

Kucing itu a.k.a. Naruto mengerang heran.

" Mew? "

Sebuah firasat buruk.

" Mew! "

Pintu gerbang menutup perlahan.

**TBC…**

* * *

Huwahh!!

Bibir sayah pecah-pecah!

*curhat!*

Pertanyaan dalem fic itu serius loh! (yah dari icharaku-lah! Tapi gimana caranya ngambilnya?)

Coba jawab! Hehe…! Yang kreatif yaa! Terus…

Makasih buat yang udah nge-repiuw!

Thanx to:

**TheEvil** – Flame yang mendidik! Berikan lagi kritik anda! Tuan Evil!

–Ne! Anda hampir benar!! Yay! Tunggu kejadian selanjutnya ya!!

**Wolfie von Mudvayne** –Maafkan sayah Tuan Wolfie! Sayah bikin tuh fic beneran dalam 30 menit! Tantangan dari sepupu sayah yang Maniak! Sayah udah ngasih perbaikan di Chapter ini! Gimana? Apakah sayah perlu mengubah Chapter1- nyah? Terus ganti yang baru?

**Sabaku no Panda-kun** –Terima kasih atas kritikan anda! Tuan Panda! Bagaimana dengan Chapter yang ke-2 ini? Baca fic sayah yang lainnya ya!

THANK YOU ALL~!!

Terimah kasih buat semuanya!!

–Maafkan atas segala kebodohan sayah!!!

Semoga anda menyukai cerita-cerita saya!

Saya akan **Hiatus**

**Miss U all!**


	3. Chapter 3

HONTOU-ARIGATO

Chapter3.

Disclaimer:: Uzumaki Naruto no belong to me…..

Pairings:: SasuNaru, SasoDei, ItaDei, ItaKisa, SasuSaku. Lengkap! Ehm.. Shi ama Pein belon!!! *dijitak*

Warnings:: Yaoi.

Storyline:: Ai Shirohime, Shi, Dobe (Me,Myself and I)

Based On:: Yukimachiya. Manga hebat by Amemiya Kazuyuki dan Ichihara Tetuno.

.

.

.

Aku ingin bebas.

Bersama burung-burung yang terbang di langit.

Kenapa, kau menahan tangan-ku?

Sasuke!

Lepaskan aku!

Aku ingin bebas!

"NARUTO!!"

Peluh membasahi seluruh muka Sasuke, napas-nya terputus-putus. Jarang sekali ia bermimpi buruk, kenapa sekali-nya bermimpi buruk harus tentang orang yang yang sangat di sayangi-nya?

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus seekor kucing pirang Bule yang terlelap di sampingnya, si kucing Bule menggeliat kegelian. "Mew…"

Si Uchiha menghela napas lega, ia membuka kaos hitam yang basah lalu membiarkan ia bertelanjang dada dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sudah lewat seminggu, dan tidak ada perubahan apapun."

Ia pun terlelap tak lama setelah berkata tanpa jawaban.

.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Ahh… Si Pala pink itu selalu datang semenjak Naruto, di tampung di rumah Sasuke. "…." (translate:: Sakura!! Jangan mendekat!!) Si Uchiha hanya bisa menatap Sakura tanpa berkata apa-pun, ia duduk di teras belakang sambil menaruh Naruto di pangkuannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, di pegangannya ada sebungkus kotak makanan besar. "Ini ada, makanan! Ayo,makan sama-sama!" kata Sakura sok ceria.

"A-aku…." Ketika Sasuke hendak menjawab, dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tahu! Kamu pasti belum makan 'kan Sasuke-kunnn!!!"

SHIT. She's right! Sejak kemarin Sasuke, belum sempat makan apa pun. Gara-gara Naruto menghilang dari rumahnya dan seharian penuh ia mencari si kucing rubah itu. Ternyata Naruto, berada di atas atap rumah dan tidak bisa turun lagi… Mendokusei~

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan bekalnya di dalam ruang keluarga, Naruto berjalan penuh kegirangan mengejar belalang di halaman hijau Taman Uchiha.

"MEW!!"

.

_Di sebuah markas di dalam sebuah pohon besar. Di suatu tempat… Jauh dari Konoha._

.

"Apa kabar itu benar?" Kata Zetsu, duduk sambil mengunyah seekor belalang yang barusan lewat,menatap Deidara yang lagi menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"Un!" kata si Pirang gembira , Sasori yang sedang membersihkan boneka kugutsu-nya lalu melotot ke arah si Master Ledakan itu."Hentikan cara bicara-mu yang konyol itu…"

"DANNA!!!" Jerit Deidara, melempar sisirnya ke arah kepala merah Sasori. Itachi mengoleskan kukunya dengan cat kuku ungu melempar pandangannya ke mata Kisame,"Hn." (translate:: Benarkah itu, Kisame?)

"Benar sekali. Dia memang berubah menjadi kucing." Jawab Kisame di tengah acara menyikat giginya.

"Un! Bukan-kah jadi lebih mudah menangkapnya,Un!" Tiru Tobi si Pelayan seraya menyodorkan secangkir minuman ke tangan Zetsu yang keselek belalang, Sasori tergelak tertawa-tawa sementara muka Deidara menjadi merah akibat marah,"UN! DIAM!!!" jeritnya, melempar setumpuk kawarimi ke muka Tobi.

DHUAR!!!

"Nggak kena!!! Yee!! Nggak kena!!" Ujar Tobi kekanakan, muncul di sisi lain markas dengan menggunakan Mangenkyou.

Di sudut ruangan, Itachi meniup-niupkan kukunya lalu berkata datar kepada Zetsu."Siapa yang akan kamu kirim untuk menangkap-nya?" Si Venus tersenyum tipis, menunjuk ke arah Itachi dan Deidara dengan lambat. "Kau…. Dan Deidara."

"Un!!!! Iiee…!! DANNA!!" tangis si Pirang lalu memeluk lengan Sasori erat, yang di peluk hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Hn. Ayo pergi, Deidara!" tarik Itachi, melemparkan death-glarenya pada mata Sasori dan menyeret-nyeret Deidara yang masih menangis gaje."Danna~!"

-- Jaa… My Blonde.

Sasori memeluk kugutsu-nya dengan sedih. Semua orang di markas hanya Sweat Drop lalu kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Tobi menepuk pundak si Master Kugutsu pelan, "Sasori senpai… Kalo mau aku bisa pura-pura jadi Dei-kun,Un!!"

Akahigi…

Rencana pembunuhan Tobi~ Di MULAI.

.

.

"MEW!!"

Dengan senyum kucingnya, Naruto si Kucing Bule meloncat-loncat kegirangan mengejar seekor belalang. Tak sadar, langkah 4 kaki kecilnya telah sampai ke depan kolam ikan.

BYUR!!!

"Me-meww!!!" Tubuh mungil si Kucing Rubah timbul-tenggelam di dalam air kolam yang dingin.

_Sas-Sasuke… Tolong aku._

Sementara itu di ruang tempat dua anggota tim Kakashi yang sedang menikmati makan siang, Sakura melancarkan serangannya, berharap Sasuke akan mengajaknya keluar untuk nyuci bareng… Eh, nge-date!! Ia menarik napasnya, dengan pipi yang bersemburat pink, Sakura berkata se-imut mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun…. K-kamu Mau tidak…"

Sasuke menaruh gelas tehnya di atas meja dengan keras, "Nggak."

"Tapi 'kan Sas…"

"Nggak!"

"Aku 'kan belum bilang ap-"

"NGGAK!"

Sambil menangis keras Sakura berlari meninggalkan si Uchiha, lalu kembali lagi untuk mengambil kotak bekal miliknya. Si Uchiha hanya menghela napas, menatap ke arah taman di depan rumahnya. "…Sepi sekali." Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh menyusup ke dalam hati Sasuke, ia duduk di lantai teras dan menatap ke arah sebuah bola karet di atas tanah. "NARUTO!"

Terdengar suara seperti air berkecipak dari arah kolam ikan, Jantung Sasuke berpacu sangat cepat. Ia segera berlari dengan kecepatannya yang paling tinggi. Dan benar saja, apa yang di khawatirkannya terjadi. Si kucing Bule itu tenggelam di dalam kolam ikan, tetapi sepertinya ada yang aneh…

Seulur tangan menggapai-gapai meminta pertolongan, dengan cepat Sasuke segera menarik tangan tersebut.

"DOBE!!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah, matanya membesar sewaktu menatap si Dobe, tergeletak kehabisan napas di atas lantai tanah.

"…..!!!!"

Naruto berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil dengan kuping dan ekor kucing!!!! Badannya yang mungil tenggelam di dalam pakaiannya yang basah, mata birunya membuka dan melihat wajah Sasuke.

"U-uchiha…sama?" ia berkata lirih dan segera bangun. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, ia hendak menyentuh si Chibi Naruto.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi?"

Si Chibi Naruto, menggigit bibirnya keras sementara pipi-nya memerah pelan. "Gomen… Uchiha-sama. Naru… Pasti akan membersihkan Taman Uchiha dengan lebih hati-hati lagi!!"

Sasuke semakin bingung, otaknya tiba-tiba seperti mengalami kebekuan sesaat, ia melihat ke arah tubuh mungil di depannya yang basah bersimpuh sambil meminta maaf.

"Gomen!!!"

Oh, Kami-sama… Jika Kau memang ada… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!

Hanya kesunyian dan permintaan maaf si Chibi yang menjawabnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil? Kenapa ia meminta maaf dan memanggil-nya Uchiha-sama? Kenapa…?

Tsunade… Iya! Dia harus ke Tsunade!!

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3.

.

.

.

_Shi::_** Ah… Fic ini.. Apa di discontinued ajah ya… Males.**

_Naruto::_** He-hey!! Jangan dunn! Aku-kan belon tau apa yang sedang terjadi ama diri-aku?**

_Sasuke::_** Iya! Ini Rated-nya M! Tapi mana lemon-nyahhh!!!**

_Shi::_** Hh… Aku mau ngelanjutinnya, tapi review duluhh.**

_Sasuke&Naruto::_** Puresu Reviewuu!! *Smirk and Fox Grin***

_Shi::_** *sleepy* Jaa!**


End file.
